


Bad Dreams

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Sarita flirting and kissing at the tavern Brigid tries to shake visions of the woman she loves in the arms of another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

She was being ridiculous. Brigid knew that, knew that she had no claim on Sarita's time or affections, no matter how much she may want them. But still there was that cold, sick, stab of jealousy whenever remembered seeing that blonde elf, her hand on Sarita's waist, her lips pressed to hers. Or the Qunari woman, tall and regal and the way she made Sarita blush right along her ears. There had been so many people surrounding Sarita, drawn to her light and her beauty. Not that Brigid could blame her, she had been caught up in that light herself for quite some time now.

Sarita had come to her quarters though. Hers and not theirs. Even if it was just out of pity she counted it as a victory. Now Sarita was fast asleep, pressed up against Brigid's back, leeching her body heat. Solid and real and there. Still her treacherous mind kept tormenting her. She lay there, eyes closed, feigning sleep but in her head she could see all too clearly how Sarita's evening could have ended.

In vivid detail she could picture Sarita, nude, breasts quivering as the blonde elf stood behind her, fondling and kneading her flesh, nibbling along her ears causing her to moan wantonly. Or Sarita, legs spread wide, writhing in ecstasy, a statuesque Qunari woman lapping at her sex. Sarita, straddling a human man, Cullen perhaps, riding him with the same grace she rode her hart, back arched in pleasure as she sought her climax. Sarita, on her hands and knees before Solas, thrusting into her mouth, his fingers knotted in her raven hair as he hoarsely moaned her name. Sarita bound in an elaborate array of ropes and knots, a length of silk tied over her eyes as Bull pushed two thick fingers inside of her, her breath hitching as he curled the digits and he laughed in pleasure. Sarita pulling Sera up to sit over her face causing the rogue elf to blush and laugh loudly as Sarita practically devoured her.

A hundred scenarios with a dozen lovers, Sarita giving and receiving pleasure from men and women, human, elves, Qunari, dwarves, everyone other than Brigid. She felt ashamed of the way she felt herself slicken at the thought of Sarita in such poses and positions, making such noises even as she felt the tears of envy run down her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself and shake the images from her mind and behind her Sarita stirred a little, burrowing her face into Brigid's hair, her hands grasping Brigid's.

Eventually Brigid began to nod off, pretending, for a moment at least that Sarita was hers to love and to embrace. Imagining that Sarita could possibly love her back, even for a while.

If Brigid had stayed awake a moment longer she may have heard Sarita talk in her sleep. She too dreamt of hands and mouths, lips and kisses, moans of pleasure and heaving breasts but in her mind they were all Brigid. Brigid touching her, kissing her, feeling her, Brigid calling her name, the taste of Brigid on her lips and tongue. If Brigid had stayed awake a little longer she would have heard Sarita sigh her name, softly, lovingly. Dreaming of Brigid as she had done every night for months now.


End file.
